White Christmas
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: It's Christmas. Eren plans for a confession, but something absolutely unexpected happened. An ERURi fic, with a one-sided ERERi fic. Rated Mature for profanities and inappropriate hand positions. Read and review! And Merry Christmas ;)


(Disclaimer - All characters belong solely to their respective creator.)

(A/N - Belated merry christmas to all EruRi shippers! :D Apart from that, to avoid any confusion when reading this, it starts off in Eren's POV, before switching to Levi and Erwin, followed by a mini Eren pov and ending with a Levi Erwin scene. Hope all ye shippers enjoy this amateurish present of mine! :) This is an ERURi fic, with a one-sided ERERi.)

* * *

Eren unconsciously fiddled with the small wrapped package in his hands as he walked down the empty corridor. It had taken him ages to gather his courage to have come this far and he was definitely not going to back down…or at least until his gradually diminishing will reaches absolute zero.

Once reaching the front of the door of his destination, he gulped, suddenly feeling his palms growing sweaty from his accumulating anxiety. With a final prayer for success, he knocked on the door, avoiding eye contact with the sign _'Captain Levi' _that hung next to it.

The brunet prepared himself for an impending violent treatment of all sorts when he was done with handing over his Christmas gift and his confession.

Yes, Eren was finally going to confess to the man after months of agonizing over his growing feelings, and what better moment to do it on such a wonderful occasion?

However, no call for his entry came after minutes of waiting. Eren frowned slightly, as he tested the doorknob. The door swung in without any resistance. Unsure on whether to enter or not, he snuck a glance into the room. No one was in.

It was unlike Levi to have left his room unlocked after leaving. Eren walked into the clean room towards the neat desk, a weird feeling mixed with slight disappointment welling up inside. Where would the captain have gone at this hour, leaving his room without locking it?

_'Maybe I'll leave a note,'_ Eren thought, setting his present down on the table.

Just as he was about to do so, he heard footsteps nearing the room. A sudden rush of panic came over him and the first thing Eren did was hide under the same desk he was at.

His heartbeat rose as he heard the door swung open with two sets of footsteps entered the room, a familiar voice reaching his ears.

* * *

"Those fucking bastards, dragging on that damned emergency meeting until midnight. I swear, I'd feed the Titans outside the Walls with those lazy fat _pigs_ one day when they're sleeping," Levi swore, removing his boots in a displeased manner.

"Now, now, Levi," his companion spoke up, his boots neatly lined next to the captains'. "At least they didn't prolong it till the next day."

"Those fucktards would have continued if they weren't sleepy," the Captain continued, hanging both their coats at the coat hanger. "I swear, Erwin, one day, I'll definitely –"

"Hmmm, are you going to continue complaining the whole night, Levi?" the commander intercepted his words, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "Didn't we have our own _special_ event planned for the night?"

Levi smirked at Erwin, suddenly pinning the man down on his bed.

"I burnt that shitty outfit you gave me this morning if that's what you were looking forward too," the captain told the man. "So why don't we just skip the foreplay and go straight to the fucking?"

"It would've looked fantastic with your cute little perky pink nipples peeking out of it," Erwin gave a slight pout, "But I'm not complaining. Shall we start our very own _White Christmas_?"

As he said that, his fingers reached for the 'play' button on the radio next to the bed.

_'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_Just like the ones I used to know…'_

"You dirty old man," Levi said, allowing the 'old man' to tug at his loosened cravat and unbutton his shirt.

"Maybe we should leave these on…" Erwin slid a finger along the straps across his chest. "It would look – "

"Are you trying to _piss_ me off, _Commander?_" the shorter man threatened, unbuckling the straps. "Cause you're doing a _fabulous _job at it."

"I was just joking, Captain. Can't you take a joke?" the blonde man replied, sneaking a hand into Levi's pants, a finger rubbing against the fabric covering the man's sensitive _entrance_ and eliciting a soft growl from the aforementioned man. "Mmm, my favorite gateway to Heaven~"

"I can imagine the ruckus if anyone finds out our gentlemanly Commander is such a fucking pervert," Levi muttered, his breathing slowly became labored, as Erwin's other hand tended to his erect 'junior'.

"Then let's do our best to keep that a secret, shall we, darling?" Erwin grinned before leaning in for a kiss.

~*~ The Next Day ~*~

For the whole morning after that unfortunate incident, Eren had been efficiently avoiding making contact with Levi or Erwin. He had been stuck under the desk for long godly hours, listening onto the sounds of the two men making love despite the blaring Christmas songs. What was worse compared to the fact he had his heart thoroughly broken, was the fact that he had gotten hard twice and had masturbated to their intercourse. When they had finally stopped and slept off, Eren seized the opportunity to escape the room that had become his temporary torture cell. The first thing he did was cry into his pillow, due to either the heartbreak or the shame of jerking off to someone else's sex.

"Eren! What are you doing standing in the corner and not helping others clean the basement!" the voice unmistakably belonging to Levi came from behind him.

Before Levi could say another word, Eren replied with a prompt 'Going, sir!" before dashing off away from his sight.

"See what you've done, Erwin," Levi turned behind to reprimand the approaching Commander. "You've permanently scarred that brat's mind."

"You played a part in it too," the man replied, a small smile on his lips. "Don't tell me our beloved Captain didn't notice that misplaced pen and chair when he entered his room? You knew he was in the room yet you played along, didn't you?"

Levi let out a 'Meh' as he shrugged his shoulders.

"He was getting a bit too attached lately," the Captain spoke."Just because I bend over for this old pervert here, doesn't mean I'll bend over for anyone else."

"How sweet," Erwin said, planting a kiss on the man's cheeks.

"Fuck off, you asshole," Levi grumbled, shoving the man off him before walking off.

But after taking several steps, he suddenly turned back to Erwin and walked towards him. Pulling out a fairly deformed box out from his pocket, he stuffed it into the Commander's pocket and muttered,

"Belated Merry Christmas, bastard."

Before Levi could escape, Erwin grabbed him by the arm and whispered into his ear,

"Come to my room tonight. I left yours right next to my bed."

* * *

(A/N - Hope you ppl enjoyed that! This was intended to be posted earlier but I got busy. And didn't allow me to upload this half a day earlier. Please do leave a review on all mistakes made! Just something random:Why _White Christmas_? Gutter thoughts pls. ;) And for poor Eren here, _Last Christmas _would make a lovely song tribute loll.)


End file.
